


Staying Strong

by Jedi_Connor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Character tags and additional tags here now may appear later, F/M, Gendry is a Targaryen???, Incest, King Rhaegar, Lyanna Stark Lives, M/M, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-War of the Five Kings, Prince Jon Snow, Queen Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar Lives, Some tags only last for a limited time., Spoilers, Viserys is a good person, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Connor/pseuds/Jedi_Connor
Summary: She wasn't old, she may not be as swift as she was before, but she wasn't like this. A weak woman just waiting for a child to pop out. No, she was the northern She-wolf, barring her fangs till the end. She would live, she'd say, not just for me. For her brothers, for the North, for the crown, not that it mattered to her. Rhaegar, too, not to mention her boy. 'Aegon was too... southern', she mused. Yes, her boy, Jon Aegon Targaryen.And yes, Lyanna Stark Targaryen *will* keep this vow.





	1. Part I: Rippled Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M just in case, no specific sex scenes though. NOT 'EXPLICIT'. Set during Robert's Rebellion and later during roughly S1.

**"CHARGE!"**

Rhaegar had seen fights. Everyday, every tourney, every. single. day. None of it prepared him for war. The battle of the Trident, no less. Rhaegar saw thousands of men; Starks, Targaryen, Baratheon. Death left and right as he charged in on his dark horse, side-by-side with his friend, Arthur Dayne. Whom Rhaegar had personally requested to join him. Uncountable soldiers clashed on steeds, his no exception. Rhaegar, at the front, managed to take down three cavalrymen before being knocked from his horse. A baratheon and stark soldier moved to do battle. The first he impaled before parrying the next and knocking him unconscious with his hilt.

Horses, men, and war raged around him, making his way through the hoards one by one, he reached a clearing in the river, seeing a man in large armor, and a warhammer; Robert. Rhaegar moved toward the man, sword and shield at the ready. Rhaegar swung first, but Robert parryed it, taking the chance to swing to his left, but Rhaegar dodged back. Robert recovered, swinging to his right. Rhaegar caught it with his sword while attempting a shield bash, which he overestimated. Robert hit Rhaegar's shield once, then again, then he knocked it from his grasp. Robert smashed through Rhaegar's armour, ruby shards flying out ward, knocking Rhaegar down, his helmet in the river, to of breath to stand. Robert raised his warhammer high, going for the kill. 

"Lyann--" Rhaegar spoke, just before Ser Arthur Dayne rode past, his lance knocking Robert unconscious. He dismounted, pulling Rhaegar up to his horse. Rhaegar looked out toward the battle; his forces were losing.

 

"Today I've lost my 'honor'," he began, "but I won't be losing my king. We've lost, your grace, and you are too hurt too continue, we're leaving." They rode off together, making decent enough headway to be clear of the battle, as the last of the targaryen forces were captured or slain. Rhaegar couldn't but feel sorry for the men, and their families, depite living to flee to his. He slipped away to unconsciousness as Arthur told him their destination; "the Tower of Joy".

 

*******

 

Ned was angry, if not intrigued as to Rhaegar's disappearance. His men told reported seeing him during the battle, yet he wasn't counted among the fallen. Captured soldiers passed by, Ned stopped one of them, and pulled him toward his tent.

"Gods help me, wheres your bloody 'king' gone off to?" Ned interrogated, his sword drawn, but not held up.

"Mi'lord, I couldn't say."

"Well, you'd better!" Ned growled through clenched teeth.

"I swore Lady Lyanna and King Rhaegar!" He confessed. The poor, young lad was nearly shitting himself.

"Lady Ly- what in Gods name are you ranting about, boy?"

"At the Tower of Joy, mi'lord, I swore to her I wouldn't endanger her or the child."  _The child?_  

"Out of 'ere. Now!" Ned yelled, outraged.

The boy bumped into Robert as he was leaving, apologising profusely. 

"Ned! What was all that about?" Clearly irritated from his 'loss' prior. 

"I might know where my sister is." That got Robert's attention, his eyes softened and he stood straight, waiting for Ned to continue. "The boy said he last spoke to her he Towe _r of Joy._

"I'll go." Robert interrupted, claiming before Ned finished his words.

"No, Robert, you can't, you're needed in the war; in the fight for King's Landing." Robert motioned to speak, but Ned waved him off, "She's my sister, I'll help her. And if Rhaegar is there... I'll do what must be done." Ned didn't mention 'the child'.

"Good. I- thank you, Ned. I want to be there, to kill the basterd, make him suffer." Robert pulled Ned into a hug. "Thank you."

"Of course, I'll take Lord Dustin and a few good men. Farewell."

"And you."

While Robert moved toward King's Landing to confront the Mad King, Ned left to save his sister.

******

Several days of riding and the occasional waking up from his concussion later, Rhaegar heard the news, "Your grace, we've arrived at the Tower of Joy." But Rhaegar couldn't care less about  _where_ they were just  _who_ was here.

"Is Lyanna well?" Rhaegar, spoke, concern clear and present on his face.

"You can ask here yourself, your grace, her handmaidens inform me she should be giving birth any day now."

Rhaegar choked up. "T-thank you ser. I wouldn't be alive now if not for you, not able to see Lyanna again, nor our child. I owe you my deepest gratitude."

"No, your grace, I was only doing my duty." Authur, respectfully disagreed.

As they walked inside, they continued speaking. Rhaegar walking quicker, anxious to see his love and wife. He still loved Elia, but not in the same way, and not since he recieved the news about what the Mountain had done to her. He still can't believe he knighted the man himself.

"You know, Arthur, you needn't call me 'your grace' in every sentence. In the end, we are still people." Arthur nodded, but maintained his respect. They arrived upon Lyanna's chamber doors.

"Are you ready, sir?" A question Rhaegar's mind had no answer for, perhaps his body did, as before he knew it his hand was on the now opening door. He looked up from the door to eyes with his wife. His love, Lyanna, standing at the window, hand rested on a table for support. They stared for a moment, before smiles broke into tears of joy. Rhaegar embraced her, as though he thought her dead, and Lyanna returned it, the same thoughts on her mind. Arthur silently exits to speak with someone outside.

"Lyanna..." he spoke, words full of emotion, and fear. "Are you ok, are you hurt at all, are you in pain?" He bombarded her with his worried questions, but Lyanna shushed him though it all.

"I'm fine, love, it's you I'm concerned for, you were at war. I was simply confined to this incredibly dull room. I would much rather be out there, fighting, than in here needing the support of furniture to stand, like an old woman." Rhaegar smiled at her words, she was alive, her natural self, even.

"I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." Rhaegar assured her.

"I wouldn't forgive you if you were hurt or even killed." 

"All thank to Ser Arthur, I would have been gone if not for him. If he makes it through this, we must see to it he is rewarded for his loyalty and courage." 

...

"How are they, t-the child, I mean?" Rhaegar asked, his worry once more seeping in, as they moved to sit on the bed.

"Restless, he misses his father."

"He? How do you know."

"A mother always knows, love. He'll be a fighter, I can tell, he's already trying to fight his way out of here." She said, hand on her stomach.

"I love you, Lyanna." Rhaegar confessed, happier than ever.

"I know, love."

And like that, they were happy for a couple more hours, before Ser Arthur Dayne came rushing in, worry on his face.

"Sir, our scouts have reported Eddard Stark and a few men riding torward us. What are your orders?" Rhaegar stepped back

"Ned, is here, _my brother_?"

"Yes, my lady. He's a few moments away."

"We'd best go greet him then, give him all the courtisies you would me." He said, embracing Lyanna once more befoe walking toward the door, stopped by his lover's voice.

"Rhaegar," she began, "I _order_ you not get hurt in any way, do you hear me?" Rhaegar smiled.

"Of course, my love." With that he departed to meet his brother-in-law. 

 

*******

 

Ned rode up to the tower, dismounting and continuing toward the door, to be halted by two men; Lord Commander Gerald Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent. 

"Step aside." Ned commanded, his voice rough and irritated.

"We can't, my lord, we have orders." Gerald Hightower stated.

"Those being?" This time, Lord Dustin asked.

"To escort our guest, Lord Stark, inside." Rhaegar answered, arriving upon the scene.

Ned grimaced at his very existence, "Like hell." 

The tension was thick, Rhaegar refusing to draw his sword, and Ned too honorable to do so himself.

"Lyanna-"

"Don't you say her name." Ned commanded, only to be ignored as Rhaegar continued.

"-is safe and sound inside, she is well, so she claims. Not that she would claim otherwise, regardless." Rhaegar could almost see the distrust on Ned's face, so he took his scabard, sword inside, and layed it at his own feet. "Sirs, if you would stay here while Lord Stark and I head inside, I would be grateful."

Many men opposed, but Ned silenced them, heading inside, following behind Rhaegar, keeping his sword in his own scabard. The remaining Lords and Knights waited in silence. As they walked along together, Rhaegar talked, and Ned did nothing to silence him, neither threatening nor responding as they walked to Lyanna's room.

"I didn't kidnap her; I didn't rape her." He almost spat the word 'rape' as he said it, disgusted at the idea. "I love her, it makes me happier then you'll ever know when she tells me the same. I don't expect you to trust me, but listen to her, at least." Rhaegar put his hand on the door, opening it for Ned. Ned walked inside, expecting anything from a dungeon to Lyanna's corpse, but he found neither. Jusy his sister, gazing at him, a grin forming on her face.

"Hello, little wolf." She spoke, normally, ignoring his age over her, she still called him little wolf. Ned gazed at her, looking back at Rhaegar, who took the message, and left.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice much softer than before. His gaze wondering down to her pregnant belly.

"I didn't look at him twice before, you know. Then he crowned me his queen, I'm not one for fancy titles, but after that, I couldn't not think about him. So we ran, and ran, until one day I, like a silly little lady, got to 'plump' to keep running. So I stayed." She paused. "I'm sorry about Robert, he's nice, but I don't love him, not like Rhaegar. Rhaegar is kind, gentle, he loves me, not for my silly 'lady-like mannors' but just silly, old, stubborn me. And I love him too, as much it pains me to say, given recent events."

...

"Robert went to war for you, his whole rebellion, for a lie. And I bought into it. I.. I'm glad your safe, healthy, and.. loved."

"You mean this thing?" She mused, "He's just waiting to come out. I swear, he'll come out with a sword or something... what now, then?"

"First, I'll need to stand my forces down and.. apologize to Lord Targaryen."

"You mean Rhaegar?" Ned nodded. "Okay, then what?"

"Then. We stop the entire war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! My first work and I wanted to make a GoT AU, but wasn't quite sure what, until I thought of this. So wish me luck! Don't be rude, but I'd appreciate helpful criticism, if you have any.


	2. Part II: To Halt a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned *tries* to stop a war with allies; Rhaegar's life's worries multiply, thanks to his enemies.

"You expect me to send her away?" Rhaegar frowned at the thought. It was smart, he conceded to Ned, but he still didn't like it.

"Aye, I do, else she'll be in more danger than either of us. A woman in her condition can't be in the capital, not now." 

Rhaegar knew he was right, with a sigh, he nodded. "She won't like it, probably try to get out of going, but why aren't we joining her?" Rhaegar posed the question, which Ned responded to matter-of-factly.

"To parley with Robert and Tywin Lannister; they're leading the assult." 

" 'Parley?' I can't say I'd trust either of those men, war changes people in the worst of ways. I just dodged death, only thanks to Ser Arthur Dayne, I'm not about to go chop my own head off. Not now, I couldn't do that to her."

 _Dayne?_ Ned made a mental note of that name, having not seen him as of yet, and recalling his time dancing with Lady Ashara, but he was already married off against his will to Lady Caitlyn. "You mean to war with men you've never seen? That is not war, that is an honorless conquest for blood!" Ned's voice, starting calm, but raising with each passing word.

"I'll never want war! Every time I think of war, I count the screams of soldiers and the fatherless families they now have!" Rhaegar composed himself. "We must end this war. But we must do so without losing our heads." He paused. "I'm sorry, Eddard, but we must think rationally."

Ned considered it for a moment, before accepting Rhaegar's rational. "Aye, you're right. I'll send out letters informing the realm that I'll be siding with House Targaryen, why, and one to Robert, convincing him to a peaceful parley."

Ned got down on one knee, giving a que to Rhaegar.

"Lord Stark, I ask you to pledge your loyalty to House Targaryen, to serve as our bannermen, to come to our aid whenever called upon. Will you stand beside me, Eddard, now and always?"

"Aye, now and always." 

"Then stand with me, my lord." Ned stood to Rhaegar, who put a hand on his shoulder. "Lord Stark, for your loyalty, I name you Hand of the King. I'll do as you ask, mostly, **all** of us will head North to Winterfell, while you send your ravens out."

"Aye, that'll do." Ned accepted the position with a nod. "You'll make a good king, I'll bet. Proper one, better then the Lannisters, at least."

"Thank you, my lord, we'll leave at dawn."

Rhaegar left the room to go check on Lyanna, after all, almost an hour has passed; anything could have happened. Ned, moved to a chair, only a few steps for such a small room. He sat down, taking out a quill and parchment.

_Robert, the rebellion; our rebellion, it's built off a lie. I've made it to the Tower of Joy. Lyanna is fine, but she wasn't kidnapped. I'm sorry to have to tell you, she is too, but she loves him. She is with child, of her own choice._

_I've bent the knee to Rhaegar, he seems competent enough. He's smart, we will begin riding to Winterfell, I expect you will allow us a parley?_

_\-- Your friend, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Hand of the King to Rhaegar Targaryen._

Ned sealed the letter before starting another, it should arrive at Winterfell before them, warning them of their coming. 

_Maester Luwin, King Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark will be accompanying myself to Winterfell. Lyanna has told me what happened._

_It's a lie, she wasn't kidnapped, she was in love. The rebellion was built on a lie that I'm afraid everyone bought into. She's with child, I need you to make the proper arrangements and inform the North of the truth._

_\-- Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Hand of the King to Rhaegar Targaryen_

Once the ravens were sent, he began the preperations to leave at first light.

 

*******

 

Robert burst into Tywin's chambers, fresh from their victory in King's Landing. The mad king was dead, but Robert was fuming, letter in hand. 

"What do you make of this?" Robert slammed the letter down in front of Tywin, who was sitting at a table. Tywin takes the letter calmly, and reads it silently, before gazing up at Robert.

"I think it's horseshit, to be honest."

"Ned says it's  **the truth!** It bloody can't be! You think Ned's betrayed his own fucking family?!"

Tywin remained calm. He couldn't have Robert ceed the capital, then he'll never have his banner in this place again. He needs to keep the fight going, no matter what, until no one can claim 'the truth'.

"He was forced to write it, your grace."

"You think Ned would betray his honor?!"

"It's quite possible, not if he were captured, perhaps." Tywin thought for a second, before deciding he needed to fuel Roberts hate. "Rhaegar likely threatened to kill Lyanna he didn't. The boy is as mad as his father was, if not twice as brutal, threatening Lady Lyanna." Tywin knew if he presented his lies as fact, Robert would buy into it. And sure enough the fool did.

"Gods! The man deserves a thousand deaths! We have to find them, send men to the Tower of Joy!" Robert yelled as if he had a grand idea.

"Of course, your grace, I'll have them search the kingsroad for them, aswell." Robert nodded, storming out.

Tywin began to issue orders: Fi _nd the pretender king, and if you do, kill him and ~~~~_ ~~~~ _ **everyone**_ with him. The truth of the rebellion shall die with Rhaegar - the man who  _tragically,_ murdered Lady Lyanna after being captured. Oh, how _tragic_ the songs the bards write will be. At least Tywin will have his throne. Just a subtle marriage to his daughter and a bit of manipulation, and the whole matter will be done with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoyed writting this, so I'm uploading as soon as they're done. All the kudos in, in a short time no less, are really motivating me (sry to sound a generic, but its true). I really wasn't expecting but, like, 4 kudos & 1 comment in the first week! I can't say there will be a chapter every day, but I'll try to make it often. Hope you enjoy(ed) it anyways though!
> 
> Ned's Pledge  
> 1\. I am assuming that Rhaegar had planned to stop the mad king, as was rumored at the tourney.  
> 2\. I took the oath from S7 Ep 1, from when the Kastarks/Umbers pledged to Jon, with minor changes.  
> 3\. Ned may not completely trust Rhaegar yet, but he does trust Lyanna and her judgement.
> 
> Edit: I feel lied to. While writting this, it tells me I have many more words than when uploaded. I'll just start on another chapter now... Sorry for such a short chapter!


	3. Part III: A Soldier in Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small battles in Westeros; Trouble for the Targaryens.

"STOP!" Rhaegar bellowed out. It's the fourth time they needed to stop because Lyanna was having another false alarm. Everytime, Rhaegar acted as though the world itself had stopped turning so he could tend to her.

"I'll be fine, love, the baby is just throwing another tantrum, he's a stubborn babe. I pray he'll take more after you when he's older." Rhaegar gave her several more looks of concern as they traveled further. He rode up next to Lyanna, keeping her close, at all times. The party of 12 were hard to miss, but few aggressive people travelled the roads. Save a few merchants, giving the group judging looks. A few looked like they recognized them, likely why they hurried away quicker than they approached, that or they believed the group were bandits. A couple, only one or two, stopped to try to sell their wares. Ned waved them off, but Rhaegar gladly stopped to buy a few things. One of which was a book, ' _The Adaptation of Life Involving the Proper Care of the Youth'_. Essentially, a parenting book written by some maester or another. He and Lyanna would spend the next hour skimming through it, teasing and deciding what they'd agree with. Ned sped through the double-filed line,  until he wad with Ser Arthur.

"I didn't see you at the Trident," Ned began, "were you protecting my sister, aswell?"

"No, my lord, I was saving King Rhaegar from Lord Baratheon's warhammer." Ned questioned Arthur's phrasing.

" _King Rhaegar?_ Is the Mad King dead?" Ne asked, neither of them knowing the answer, but Ned hoped Ser Arthur might.

"I wouldn't know, my lord, but it wouldn't matter; The 'Mad King' is undeserving of the title. I'll support Rhaegar as king if the old one's alive or dead."

...

 

"I danced with your sister once, she was beautif-" Arthur interrupted him. 

"Hush!" He heard something. "I heard, what is that?" An arrow shot passed him, hitting Martyn Cassel in the shoulder. 

 **"Take cover!"** There was little to hide behind, save for an abandoned carriage missing all it's wheels, a couple erroded pillars, and the shields a quarter of the group members had on them. Many scatered. Ned and Arthur took a pillar each, Rhaegar, Lyanna and 3 others took cover behind the carriage, and the rest hid next or behind them with shields.

"Sir!" Oswell Whent passed Rhaegar a bow and quiver. Rhaegar peaked out from his cover, looking for an archer. He saw him, directly behind the twenty Lannister soldiers approaching behind shields of their own. An arrow stuck in the wood next to Rhaegar. He moved his hands overhead, just. one. second. and...

"The archer is down. We've got twenty incoming! Lyanna, please, stay here. Form a line!" The remaining Targaryen and Stark soldiers, except Rhaegar, formed a wall, shield-bearers in front with those without behind, Cassel trying his best to keep his sword up. "HOLD" Rhaegar ran to one of the horses and struck it's back, startling it toward the Lannisters. Once the opposing force was split in half to avoid being trampled, he yelled, "Attack!"

The two groups clashed in a crazed frenzy. Rhaegar became cornered by three Lannister soldiers they seemed much more skilled than the soldiers he fought at the Trident. He swung a wide berth at one, who blocked it with a shield upon which the House Crest laid. Rhaegar blocked an onslaught of incoming attacks before managing to impale one through the an artery his knee, bashing him to the ground with a shield of Rhaegar's own. He circled around, keeping one soldier between him and the third. He charged at him, their weapons meeting as Rhaegar pushed him back, tripping him onto his ally's sword. He shoved the impaled soldiers corpse to the ground, the third soldiers spear going with him as Rhaegar slashed across the throat of the man. Rhaegar rushed to aid Ned, who was dealing with three of his own, one laying dead,  the other two hassleing him. He ran toward one, cutting through his back where he stood, while Ned killed the last. Ned pointed to a soldier behind Rhaegar, who wasn't fast enough to face him. The man rushed in with an overhead swing, which left him wide open for the shortsword Lyanna shoved through his neck, blood gushing on her dress, killing him quickly. Ser Arthur had killed one on his own and incapacitated another. Ethan Glover had been stabbed through the heart by a soldier, after taking one down, himself. Ser Mark Ryswell killed two before he, himself fell aswell. Lord Dustin took down two before moving to aid others. Howland Reed, Ser Oswell Whent, Theo Wull, Gerold Hightower, and even Martyn Cassel, dispite his injury, each took a soldier down. Ned killed the one trying to finish Cassel off, while the final surrendered.

"Please, mi'lord, don't kill me!" He sobbed. "I've a family!" Rhaegar did as the man asked. He simply bashed the man's head twice with his shield, which seemed to knock him out.

"What are our casualties?" Rhaegar asked, downtrodden.

"Ethan Glover and Ser Mark Ryswell were killed. Not to mention Martyn's shoulder." Ned announced. "Bloody Hell".

"We should bury them." Rhaegar spoke, softly, while moving to his wife.

"Aye, we should." Ned agreed, "but we've no time. If this group has arrived, it's a matter if time before another comes. Lay their bodies in respectful positions, then we need to leave." 

"Very well. Lord Dustin, Howland Reed, give me a hand, would you?" Rhaegar and the men left to put aside their dead from the pile of bodies. When they returned, none had noticed the disappearance of the living soldier.

 

********

 

"Your grace, this man says he was with the group of men savagely attacked by the Mad King's son." Tywin presented the young man to Robert. 

"Yes, yer grace, it was horrid, we was just mindin' our own business, when they attacked us. They killed a lots of us in our sleeps, you see. Rhaegar had severed some of the youngest's heads and waved them in front of poor Lady Lyanna's face. Lord Stark begged him to stop; to show some mercy, but he had none. Lord Stark was up in chains, he was, nasty business, your grace. Lady Lyanna helped distract him, so I could tell you. I only managed to escape while Rhaegar was distracted assulting the poor lady, sir."

Robert was fuming. He could peel Rhaegar's flesh from his bones a thousand times, and wouldn't be happy. He needed to get back at him somehow. "Send guards to dragonstone, kill the bastards mother before she has the chance to give birth to another wretched Targaryen!"

Tywin smiled to himself, the angrier Robert became, the more free roam he had to take 'precautionary measures'. "Of course, I'll send another two groups of men to confront the scoundrel."

"Make it four! I want the man's skull at my feet!" Robert raged.

"If you insist, your grace, I'll do anything to help." Tywin gleaned as Robert stormed out to select men to send after the whore in Dragonstone. 

"Mi'lord? Was my...  _report_ satisfactory?" The soldier questioned.

"Yes, indeed. I dare say my army could use more men like you." Tywin turned.

"My reward, mi'lord?" The soldier asked, greed filling his eyes.

"Of course." Tywin smiled, motioning for a shadowed man to come fourth. "Ser Gregor, do take our friend outside so he may claim his reward." Gregor complied, walking with him closely enough to frighten the man, but he kept his eye on his 'prize'.

"Oh, and, mi'lord?" Tywin listened to the soldier in the doorway. "It seemed as though Lady Lyanna was pregnant." The soldier left, Sandor following. The news hit Tywin like a cannon.

Mysteriously, the soldier happened to have been found dead the following morning. Strange, some might say, but not Tywin.

 

*******

 

A horn was sounded as the group arrived upon Winterfell. The gates opened for them as all the commonfolk stared. Half whispering about Lady Lyanna being safe, the other about Rhaegar, in some way, shape or form. A few, only a few, even smiled at him. It appeares Maester Luwin did his job.

"Lord Stark, welcome home." Ser Rodrick greeted them.

"Thank you." Ned turned to Rhaegar now, "I offer you the hospitality of Winterfell." He left to go unsaddle. "Would someone fetch the Maester?!" Some of the group left with Ned, the rest dispersed. 

A woman aproached Rhaegar and Lyanna. "My lady," she courtisied, "My lord, I've been instructed to escort you both to your room. You're bath has been drawn." The woman leads them through some halls before arriving to a red painted door. She opens it for them to reveal a beautiful guest room. A light fixture of candles, grouped with the burning fireplace, illuminate the room. A desk sits on a wall, with drawers filled with clothing lying next to it. A large bed sits next to a window, overlooking the courtyard, with a eloquent rug in front. A small door leads to the bathroom, the maid mentioned prior. She takes her leave, giving another courtesy before closing the door for then. Rhaegar and Lyanna share a kiss as they embrace, knowing they are private and safe now.

"We're okay." Rhaegar says, as if trying to convince himself.

"Yes, love, we are." She moves his hand to her stomach. "All of us." Rhaegar kisses her again, full of joy. They continue for a moment, fully in bliss, before Lyanna departs for her bath and Rhaegar to remove his armour, of which he only just now realized the toll the weight was bearing on him.

***

"How is she?" Ned asked the maester, who continued to examinate the exhausted Lyanna.

"I'd be counting the days if I were you, my lord. She must be well-nourished if the baby is to survive. I'd recommend doubling her breakfast for the next week."

"Thank you, maester, it'll be done."

"Of course, a word, if I may, my lord?"

"Yes, please." The two left Rhaegar and Lyanna in their room to go outside.

"I did as you asked in your letter, I must confess the confines of which nearly stopped my heart."

"Thank you, maester, I can't thank y--" Ned was stopped.

"That's not it, Robert has sent out letters to the lords of the realm: come bend the knee to the their new king - himself. He's killed the Mad King and declared himself king instead."

"He- he wouldn't. How could he?" Ned questioned his own thoughts about his friend. "Thank you maester, for it all."

"Well, yes, when your youth leaves, loyalty is what remains, I suppose. Farewell, my lord." He bidded Ned luck as he returned to the library. Ned instead knocked back upon the door, of which Rhaegar quickly let him in.

"The mad king is dead," he paused, no one here needed to morne the man. "Robert has declared himself king, asking for lords to come pledge their loyalty." Rhaegar furrowed his eyebrows.

"I-" Rhaegar regained his composure. "We better do the same, then. Ned, would you allow me to use Winterfell as our captial in it's stead?"

Ned glanced over at Lyanna for a moment before responding. "Aye, I will." 

"Then I'll begin the letters." He set off to the desk to begin, while Ned left to prepare Winterfell for guests. Lyanna began to feel tired once more, she recieved little sleep as of late.

 

_To the good lords of Westeros,_

_My father, the cruel man, is dead. I can't say I will miss him, yet I ask you to pledge your allegiances to House Targaryen once more. With the help of Ned Stark of Winterfell, I've begun to clear my name of the tainted lies the pretender Robert would have you believe. Come to Winterfell, here you will find myself and my beloved wife, Lady Lyanna. The world's most prosperous times were those of peace, I ask you come, or send your representatives, to join our cause._

_\--- King Rhaegar of House Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

He sealed it with both a Targaryen seal, and a Stark seal. 

******

 

Men arrived at Dragonstone, to find the doors barred. It took three minutes to break through the defences to find Viserys Targaryen sitting on the throne-like chair of dragonglass. 

"You stand before Viserys of House Targaryen," he spoke, "what business have you here?"

"You, boy." Stannis spoke. "Get him." He commanded two men. They ran at him, but he hid a dagger, plunging it into one's neck before pulling out a shortsword from behind him and killing the other.

"You bloody fool!" Stannis roared. Viserys taunted him. Which Stannis accepted, stomping toward him. Viserys swung heavy, and unbalanced, leading Stannis to easily parry his sword from his grasp. But Viserys didn't submit, he picked the sword up again, swinging wildly. Stannis hit it aside, cutting Viserys' leg. Viserys stabbed at Stannis from the floor, fleeing back to a balcony. 

"Come, now, boy. You can't win."

"I know" he assured Stannis, gesturing to a far-off ship, whose lights were dim. "I never planned to." The boy was just a distraction for his mother, and those with her. And Stannis bought it, hook, line, and sinker. He reached for the boy, at least to have some leverage, but he couldn't get him; Viserys jumped, knowing it meant death, but he wouldn't be a dammed prisoner. 

 

******

 

Stannis returned to King's Landing with Viserys' corpse.

"What happened?!? Robert demanded.

"The boy sacrificed himself to save his mother."

"I can bloody see that! How could you let this happen?" 

"He fooled me, Robert! It's not as though I'm overjoyed they got away!"

"I'll send the Lannister fleet after them, Robert. All will be corrected". Tywin assured entering the throne room. "But now, you have guests; lords. Mainly from the great Houses of Arryn, Greyjoy, and Lannister. Not to mention your own, your grace. We'll stomp out the rebels now. They've come to swear to you. I'm confident many more major houses will come aswell." Tywin lied only about the last part. Stannis took this time to leave.

"Good. Due to the incompetence of my foolish brother, I see it fit to reward you." Tywin wondered what position Robert would give him. The man was easy to read, and he won't get over Lyanna, not while she lives, at least. Which ment the only reward worth giving was a position. "I name you hand of the king, Lord Tywin Lannister."

Tywin thanked him, calmly. "Thank you, your grace, I shall try to be worthy of it. I must leave, however, I've much work to do." Tywin left, plotting already. If the Baratheons were to die, none of them married, the crown would go to the Hand of the King; Tywin. That was quite messy, though, it'd be better to kill Lyanna and be done with it. He smiled, yes, he has much work to do indeed.

 

******

 

"Your grace," the maester called to Rhaegar while he came to send his messages to the lords. "I recieved a message but a moment ago. Stannis Baratheon has taken Dragonstone. There's a message from the Viserys, my apologies, your grace, it was unsealed so I had read it. He claims your mother is sailing to White Harbor, as to save her life. He wrote ' _If you are receiving this, then I have passed on, I write now as they break down the doors. I wish you luck.'_ My deepest condolences, your grace."

 Rhaegar stayed silent through it all. That's more family now that he's lost. "I-i thank you maester, could y-you?"

"Of course, your grace, I'll arrange for their transport safely." Rhaegar needed time to grieve. But he had little as he soon heard screams and saw women running by with buckets of... _water?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I delivered my longer chapter!
> 
> Much plotting on Tywin's part. But technically, if he were accused: he assumed incorrectly on Ned's letter & who can predict a lying soldier, hmm?


	4. Part IV: New to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Targaryens in Winterfell; Unexpected allies
> 
> *UPDATED(summery of change at ending)*

Stumbling in to their shared room, Lyanna was in his sight, yelling at a woman, legs spread.

"I DONT CARE! GET THE DAMNED MAESTER!" The woman ran off, running into a few things in her panic, including Rhaegar, to whom she promptly apologised before running off. Lyanna screamed once more, prompting him fourth.

"Lyanna, are you ok?!" Rhaegar practically begged an answer, which she sarcastically screamed.

"DO I LOOK BLOODY FINE?" She roared, not out of anger towards Rhaegar, but pure childbirthing pain. Maester Luwin entered, analysing the scene, for only a moment, but that was enough for Lyanna to start yelling at him again. He hurried over to her, clutching at her.

"Is this really happening?!" 

"OH FUCK OF-- AGHHH!" 

"Your grace, it'd be best if you left." Maester Luwin cut in.

"I- ok, yes-- please help her." Rhaegar asked as he was practically thrown out of the room.

Rhaegar sat on a chair a few feet from the door. He faced the floor, his hands running along his stressed face.

...

"And what might you be doing here?" A woman asked. Older, Rhaegar guessed, he never looked up at her.

"Nearly dying from fear itself."

"A man sees war and never flinches but birth? Ohh,  **that's**  too much?" Rhaegar listened, dumbfounded. "When I had given birth, oh, how my husband was likely soiling himself, but I lived. Then my daughter have birth and it was my time to empty my bowels, but in the end, she too lived. Life is just about being fearful of silly thing, I suppose. But I will say, I didn't come here to become a late blooming philosopher, nor did the other lords." Rhaegar looked up at her, surprised, as she finished. "No, not at all, but here we are nonetheless." Her handmaiden called to her. "Do shut up, will you, dear? I suppose it's my time to join them." She bid him no farewell, but Rhaegar still watched her, calmer than he was before, as Lady Olenna Tyrell walked away.

***

He had waited a long time, he worried.

How long was too long, surely now...

Luwin exited. "I've done all I can, your grace." That most certainly didn't help. He accompanyed Rhaegar inside. Low and behold, Lyanna's once screaming face now was smiling, on her arms was a small infant- sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. Rhaegar creeped toward them, as not to wake him. 

"What did I tell you?" She whispered, "A mother knows." She chuckled, stirring him. "Hush now, little dragon-wolf. There will be a day for your tears, but know? Now is the one day we will not need them." She told the baby softly.

"What'll be his name?" Rhaegar asked, as the babe slumbered on.

"Jon..." she paused. "Jon Aegon Targaryen." 

"It's perfect... He's perfect." Rhaegar reached out to her, and Lyanna gladly passed their child to her husband, as she escaped off to sleep.

For this moment, this moment only, nothing was wrong in the world. The world and all it's problems escaped, all of Rhaegar's fears; his insecurities, gone. 

Just for this one moment.

 

* * *

 

"And this would be the necessary target?" A man asked, loyal as always to his leige.

"Yes. Would you be able to do it?" Tywin Lannister asked, much more clearly.

"Indeed, I likely could, have they done something... felonious?" A smart man, the assassin, eyes could be everywhere.

"Yes, in a way. I'll pay you triple if you can get Eddard Stark aswell." Tywin doubted it likely, a mere assassin, killing two lords.  _No, a king and a lord._ He reminded himself.

"Both? Simply due to some knowledge they posses." 

"Yes, quite so, about this little war of ours. But you don't care about that, do you?"

"Quite right, my lord, just your gold. I'll say... 3000 gold dragons should cover my silence. I know you, Lord Lannister, I will not have a 'debt' to you to 'repay'. I know how you pay those. Lyanna and Ned shall never speak words of truth to Robert's ear. Thus is what I promise." Tywin's scowl deepened, yet the amount of gold seldom mattered.

"Very well, and another 500 for insurance."

"You will gear no objections to me, my lord."

Tywin smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Many men gathered in front of Rhaegar in Winterfell's war-room, not excluding Lady Olenna and Lady Catelyn Stark.

"We are gathered here tod-" Rhaegar was cut off by Oberyn Martell.

"I think I speak all of us when I say: we know  ** _why,_** you need to tell me why I should be." He cut straight to the point.

"Few of us here enjoy war. Some might be good at it, others not. But in the end, we are people who prosper in peace... and suffer at eachother's hands. War is an unpleasant thing, there's no doubt there, but no one fights without cause. Some gold, others power and property. I am here to fight for life, to fight for safety. To ensure we will see the light of tomorrow's dawn. Whether you stayed loyal to House Targaryen, no longer is our problem, now is the only time we must stand united." He shook with uncertainty, though none could tell. He raised his voice louder to mask it. "I tell you, I fight for family, for those who cannot so that they need not know the horrors of war and what it means! Join me now, and always, for the war to come!" Many men stood up and chorused with him their pledges.

"House Tyrell will stand with you, as it has from the beginning." Olenna confirmed, calm, never standing.

"As will House Martell," Oberyn agreed, silently adding to himself, "for Ella."

A guard entered escorting in a posh man, who spoke too.

"Have room for one more?" Varys asked, having already found himself a chair. The room went relatively silent, save for a few murmurs. "Hm, I suppose you should. Your grace, if I might take a moment?"

A few yelled opposition, mainly Northerners, but Rhaegar motioned for him to come aside nonetheless. 

"Why are you here?" Rhaegar asked varily.

"To serve his grace." Rhaegar scoffed. "To serve the realm... War is inevitable now, only is it who will win."

Rhaegar took up a defensive stance. "So you wish to maintain your status, 'my lord'?"

"Assassins." He spoke suddenly sullen. "One is coming, possibly here already. Trying to stop your little secret from getting out. If no one is alive to tell the tale? Who is to listen?" 

Rhaegar called to his guards to watchtye spider as Rhaegar, himself, fled off.

***

Bursting into their room, he found a body, four in fact. The two guards at the door and behind it a figure that Rhaegar could assume was the assassin, hand stilp clutching the dagger in his stomach. It belonged to the final body, Ser Arthur. 

 

His moment of peace had ended, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To summarize changes, Tyrion is not to be involved in *this* war as to allow him to be distrusted later on, and Ser Arthur has perished. :,(


End file.
